


Farbwechsel

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [42]
Category: Zetsuai and Bronze
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3Was passiert wohl, wenn unsere zwei Lieblinge (versuchen) zu streichen?
Relationships: Izumi Takuto/Nanjou Kouji
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203





	Farbwechsel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nix meins und Geld bekomme ich auch keins

“Hey Izumi, was hältst du denn von einer Renovierung?”  
Stirnrunzelnd schaute der junge Mann von seiner Zeitschrift auf: „Wieso die Arbeit? Gefällt dir die Farbe nicht mehr?“  
„Na ja, dieses gelb ist nicht wirklich inspirierend. Was hältst du von ... sagen wir mal... rot?“  
Takuto hätte sich beinah verschluckt. „Rot? Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein? Willst du die wenigen Besucher, die wir noch bekommen, verscheuchen?“  
Unschuldig blickte Koji über den Brillenrand seinen Freund an: „Wer sagt denn, dass ich das Wohnzimmer meine?“  
Izumi überlegte: „Du meinst doch wohl nicht etwa...? Oh nein, da kommt mir kein rot rein. Wieso eigentlich rot? Mir reicht schon diese übertrieben große Himmelbett. da könnte man glatt auf den Gedanken kommen, dass du versuchst etwas zu kompensieren.“  
Koji zog eine Augenbraue hoch: „Ist dir schon mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich dich somit auf deine Gefühlskälte aufmerksam machen will?“  
Verlegen schaute Takuto weg. Leise meinte er: „Ich wohne und lebe mit dir. Lass mich von dir berühren und schlaf mit dir in einem Bett. Du bist der einzige, den ich jemals so nah rangelassen habe.“  
Der Sänger legte seine Brille auf den Tisch und setzte sich zu Izumi, Umfasste sein Kinn mit sen Fingern und drehte den Kopf so, dass der Fußballer gezwungen war ihn anzuschauen: Dessen bin ich mir wohlbewusst. Aber manchmal sehne ich mich einfach nach einer Reaktion. Beziehungsweise das du einmal die Initiative ergreifst. So frisst du alles nur in dich rein.“  
Takuto schluckte. Ihm war gar nicht klar gewesen, wie sehr Koji sich mit allen aus einander setzte.  
„Meinst du das mit dem Rot etwa ernst?“  
Koji fing über beide Backen an zu grinsen: „Klar.“ Er zog Izumi von der Couch: „Lass uns sofort in den Baumarkt fahren und alles besorgen.“ Bevor der junge Mann noch irgendwelche Einwende erheben konnte, stand er schon zwischen Maler- und Bauzubehör.  
Pinsel, Abdeckplane und Farbroller waren schnell gefunden. Jetzt standen die beiden Helden vor der riesen Farbauswahl und waren sich über den Farbton nicht so ganz einig. Izumi wollte mehr ins hellere, während Koji die kräftigeren Farben bevorzugte. Sie redeten sich immer mehr in Rage und wurden immer lauter.  
Da sich weder die Kunden noch die Angestellten trauten diesen überaus merkwürdigen Streit der beiden National- Stars zu unterbrechen, holten sie in ihrer Not den Chef.  
Jener tippte ganz verlegen Koji an die Schulter. Nanjo hatte sich jedoch so heiß geredet, dass er sich ruppig umdrehte und ein „JA!“ in das Gesicht des armen Mannes blaffte. Der ohnehin schon bleiche Mann wurde nun wachsweiß und brachte sich zwei, drei schritte in Sicherheit: „Ähm... verzeihen Sie bitte, aber sie anderen Kunden fühlen sich von ihrem Streit belästigt. Ich wollte sie nur bitten, nicht ganz so laut zu sein.“  
Izumi musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Der Arme Chef wurde nämlich immer kleiner, während Koji ihn noch wütend anblickte.  
‚Der Zorn eines Nanjos kann tödlich sein.’, dachte er und schritt dann ein, um den armen Angestellten aus Kojis Schusslinie rauszuholen. Beschwichtigend legte er dem Sänger die Hand auf den Arm und meinte: „Bitte entschuldigen Sie, wenn wir den ganzen Laden unterhalten haben. Das war nicht unsere Absicht. Aber wenn sie schon mal da sind, können Sie uns sagen, welches Rot sie am schönsten finden?“  
Ratlos blickte der arme Mann auf die Farbpalette und tippte auf Granat. izumi nahm zwei Kanister dieser Farbe, zog Koji am Ärmel und schob den Korb Richtung Kasse. schnell noch zwei Blaumänner in den Korb, bezahlen und raus.  
Beim einladen sagte Takuto: „Granat passt doch zu dir. Schließlich schlägst du im Bett wie eine Granate ein.“ Koji klappte die Kinnlade runter. doch Takuto saß inzwischen auf dem Beifahrersitz und wartete auf den Fahrer.

Daheim angekommen, ging es gleich ans abdecken der Möbel, Zeitungspapier auslegen und anziehen der Blaumänner. Dann wurden die Pinsel gezückt.  
Koji war schon fleißig am Pinseln, als Izumi ihm einen Spitzhut aus Zeitungspapier aufsetzte. Verwundert schaute Koji seinen Freund an. Dieser grinste: „Na wenn schon richtig.“ Bevor er sich jedoch wieder seinem Eimer zuwenden konnte, küsste Koji ihn. “Weißt du eigentlich, wie sexy du in deiner blauen Latzhose ausschaust?“  
Als Antwort bekam er den Pinsel ins Gesicht.  
Lachend tauchte er seine Roller in den Farbtopf und verpasste Izumi ebenfalls einen neuen Anstrich.  
Beide kamen mehr und mehr ins balgen. Immer mehr Farbe landete auf ihnen statt auf der Wand.  
Irgendwann kam es so, dass Koji auf dem Rücken lag und Izumi auf ihm drauf saß.  
Ruhig schauten sie sich in die Augen.  
Izumi beugte sich vor und zog den Reißverschluss von Kojis Blaumann mit den Zähnen auf. Dann neckte seine Zungenspitze die freigewordene Haut. Koji stöhnte auf und zog seinen Geliebten zu einem innigen Kuss ran. Gerade als es sie intimer werden wollten, klingelte es an der Tür.  
„Verflixt.“  
Izumi stand auf und wollte zur Tür gehen, doch Koji hielt ihn zurück


End file.
